


small bakeries and saturday deliveries

by nonuwrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonuwrites/pseuds/nonuwrites
Summary: Where Dino is given his first delivery for Jun's bakery and the last thing he expects is meeting you on this hectic Saturday morning.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	small bakeries and saturday deliveries

If he were to admit it, Dino has two great loves in his life: dancing, and working at the bakery.

It was really supposed to be a part-time thing, a safety-net to fall back on just so he could earn some extra income. But after tasting what it was like to work in that little bakery, Dino yearned for more. At first he thought it was the adrenaline rush during peak hours; the constant demand from the customers and the challenge to keep up with them. But then Jun had placed him to work in the kitchen, and Dino had felt like something within him was awakened.

The whole euphoric experience of baking was something Dino didn’t know he would love. The pride that swelled within him from making something from scratch, tenderly forming it beneath his fingers, and waiting for it to cook until it comes out just as he imagined it would be, was something that he could never explain. He had found his rhythm in the kitchen the way he found his in dancing, and everyone knew that once Dino found his niche, he could never let it go. And so it wasn’t unusual that he was back working this Saturday morning once again; answering Hoshi’s cry for help earlier that day.

Dino wove his way through the madness that weekend mornings always brought. Beads of sweat trickling down from his brow as he carried bags of flour precariously with him. Careful not to hit anyone, he slips between two customers and behind the counter, letting out a sigh of relief.

“You should have asked Hoshi to help you with that,” Minghao chides, a frown weighing down his lips.

Dino places the bags of flour down with a grunt before taking a look at him. Minghao was assigned the register today, which was always the wise choice during peak hours. He remained unfazed despite being faced by the unending demands from the customers and was efficient in his work. Hao was a pillar of calm behind the register; taking in orders while bagging their goods in one graceful sweep. He worked the way he danced, and that was elegantly.

“It’s alright,” Dino assures him, smiling a little. “Hoshi’s busy enough as he is.”

Casting a glance at the man in action, Dino bites back a laugh. Hoshi looked like he was about to combust. His cheeks were puffed up and red from being flustered, and his forehead gleamed with sweat. He darted to and fro from Minghao and the shelves, desperately trying to meet up with the string of orders flowing from the cashier. Dino watches as he throws in a pack of buns into a customer’s bag by mistake, and inwardly winces as Hao double checks the bag.

“This isn’t right,” he deadpans, raising the pack of buns gingerly.

Hoshi snatches the bread from him in frustration, checking the order once again. “Why aren’t there labels on these shelves?!” he cries out, looking for the wanted order.

“There are, you’re just not reading them.” Minghao coolly answers, putting the right order into the bag and serving it to the customer.

Dino feels a laugh bubble out of his chest and amidst the hubbub of the bakery, Hoshi hears it and gives him a glare. The younger one takes this as his cue to leave and drags the sacks of flour towards the kitchen.

“I told them to deliver it through the back door,” Jun exclaims as he rushes to help Dino.

“They have a new delivery boy,” Dino explains, relieved to have finally put the flour in its place. “I think his name is Seokmin…. he was friendly.” he adds, turning to face Jun.

The man was peppered with flour from head to toe. His cheeks were stained white, and although he had rolled his sleeves neatly towards his elbows, they weren’t spared.

“Did you finish baking the melon pan already?” Dino asks, receiving a nod from Jun.

“I just took them out from the oven,” Jun replies, pointing at the steaming batch of bread. Dino feels himself gravitate towards them, marveling at how precious they looked. He notices that they were missing something and quickly gets some sugar. He sprinkles the final touch unto to them with the tenderness he had inherited from watching Jun countlessly.

“You’re a natural,” he hears Jun say, and he can’t help but to blush at the compliment.

“Yeah right. I’m a natural after burning all of those melon pans. It’s a wonder your mom still lets me in.”

“Eh, she knows no one is worse than Hoshi. Yet she still keeps him around.” Jun laughs as he goes back to kneading the dough for the Gyeongju-buns. He rolls it and folds it beneath his hands with the ease and dexterity that Dino envies. 

“It’s his charm,” Dino complains, making Jun laugh even more.

“Dino,” Minghao calls out from upfront. The urgency in his voice makes Dino drop whatever he was doing and rush towards him.

“Yes Hao?” he asks, his voice becoming small. If there was one person Dino did not want to disappoint, it was him- and also Jun’s mother.

“A couple called and ordered some red bean buns. Tell Jun to prepare it and deliver it to this address.” Slipping a piece of paper in Dino’s hands, Minghao gets back to his work, softly dismissing Dino from his presence.

Dino relays his orders to Jun, who executes it in his signature carefree way; oblivious to the pandemonium happening upfront.

“They’re a regular,”he tells Dino as he wraps the order. “They always order red bean buns on Saturday mornings, so that the wife can serve it as they play some mahjong. Do you know how to play mahjong Dino?”

Dino shakes his head as Jun places the order in his hands. 

“Me neither, but we live on.”

The two head out through the back door, coming out into an alleyway to where a lone scooter was parked. The scooter was Jun’s and its name was Piggy. If the Dino was being frank, Jun loved that dingy little scooter more than any other girl he had a fling with over the past few years. 

“Take care of Piggy.” he tells Dino, with a seriousness that could match Hao’s.

“Yes sir,” Dino murmurs, securing the package behind the rider’s seat.

“I almost forgot!” Jun rushes back to the bakery leaving Dino confused. He emerges again but now with a paper bag in hand.

“Here’s some for you,” he says before slipping it into the delivery box.

Dino beams, touched by the gesture. He gives Jun one final nod before propping himself unto the scooter and riding off.

* * *

Dino is unsure. Checking the address Hao gave him earlier, he looks at the house before him and squints at the number flanked against the wall.

“This must be it,” he murmurs, walking up towards the steps. He rings the doorbell to alarm the couple and waits for them to open the door. He could hear footsteps descend down the stairs making him straighten the puffer he was wearing in an effort to look presentable. It was his first delivery after all, he had to make it worthwhile.

The door creaks open and Dino flashes a smile.

“Good morning! I have an order for….” his voice suddenly dies as he looks at the person in front of him. It was a girl, and suddenly all of Dino’s confidence crumbles apart. He definitely was not expecting to meet you this morning.

Dino feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he feels your gaze rest upon him. He sneaks a glance at you and quickly looks away as he meets your eyes. 

“Can I help you?” He hears you ask, and he can’t help but to feel his knees weaken just a bit by the gentleness of your voice.

“I have a delivery for this address,” he replies meekly. Fishing out the piece of paper from one of his pockets, Dino hands it out and desperately hopes you didn’t notice the pathetic way his fingers were trembling.

_ Get a hold of yourself Dino, do what Hoshi would do- No! Don’t do what Hoshi would do…. Was it Minghao or Jun? Who was better with girls? It's probably Minghao….but you definitely can’t pull off that indifferent attitude… plus Jun is more approachable anyway.  _ Dino takes in a breath, attempting to compose himself before you and attempts to smile. Trying to read the address, you push your glasses further up your nose, oblivious to the effect that you had on him.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been studying all morning. That’s why everything seems a bit blurry,” you explain, trying to make out the words on paper. Dino catches the way your shoulders caved in a little and the effort it took from keeping your eyes from drooping. You were exhausted, and he suddenly feels guilty for intruding.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to help-”

“Aha! Here, the address says the seventh house. You must have read it as one.” You explain to Dino, beaming at him with pride for having decoded the words.

Dino feels himself smile back at you and at how happy you looked from your little victory. You’re suddenly very aware of how lovely he is and how much of a mess you are right now. Running a hand in an attempt to tame your hair, you give the delivery boy a small smile before handing him back the piece of paper. You hope he failed to notice how much your fingers were trembling when he touches them from retrieving the paper. But Dino notices, and his smile turns into a careless grin. 

“Here have my heat pack,” he says before taking it out and slipping it into your hand. The fleeting moment of his skin against yours is enough for Dino to feel a liquid blush rush through his cheeks. He lets out a cough in effort to keep his sanity in check.

You feel a certain twinge in your heart at the gesture and try to scramble for an excuse to keep him here for a little longer. This was certainly not what you were expecting when you took a break this morning- but maybe he was what you needed.

“Do you have more deliveries you need help with?” You blurt out, catching Dino off-guard.

The red that spreads across your cheeks tells him you weren’t planning on saying that but that also means that you were looking for an excuse to make him stay- just he like was.

“Sadly this is my only delivery here,” he says in mock sorrow, pouting a little to give you the full effect. This pulls a laugh out of you and Dino can’t help but to think that it's the best thing he has heard all morning.

“Then you better hurry up,” you tell him, lightly shoving him away. 

You immediately regret doing that as you watch him leave your house and ride off in his scooter. You silently wish that he makes another mistake and turns around to ask for your help again. Hugging your sweater tighter, you wait for the slight rumble of engines again. But moments past and he doesn’t arrive, making you shut the door and head back to your work.

* * *

Dino had patiently conversed with the couple and entertained whatever questions they threw at him. They were curious at the bakery’s new delivery boy and marveled at him like he was some new toy. He answered them with utmost politeness but still, he couldn’t help but to fidget beneath his puffer in an effort to stay calm. He wanted to go back to you. To talk to you again. And they were hindering him from doing that.

“Anyways, send my regards to Jun and his mother.” The woman tells him, flashing a warm smile.

“I will,” Dino replies and helps in ushering her and her husband back in. When the door finally shuts in front of his face, he scrambles towards the scooter and almost slips in haste. He rides towards your address and nearly jumps out of his seat in happiness. He jogs up towards your door before doing a double-take- he had forgotten something.

Going back to the scooter, Dino retrieves the bag of red bean buns Jun had given him earlier this morning before heading back towards your house. He rings the doorbell and rolls his shoulders backward with a new found confidence.

The door flings open and the both of you catch yourselves beaming at each other.

“You lost again?” you tease him , but Dino merely shakes his head. You notice he was hiding something behind him and you try to catch a glimpse of it. Dino evades you, making you even more curious.

“I didn’t get to say thank you,” he explains and finally reveals what he was hiding.

“This is some red bean buns from the bakery I work at.” Handing the paper bag to you, the familiar scent of your childhood snack suddenly fill your senses.

“Try it,” Dino says, giving you a soft smile. You take a bun out and cast a glance at Dino before taking a bite out of it. You let out a groan as the familiar flavor mingles with your taste buds.

Dino laughs at your reaction and watches as you shove the entire bun in your mouth. The ring of his voice, golden-touched.

“Careful,” he chides.

“Where’s your bakery again?” you ask, proceeding to take another bun from the bag.

Dino tells you the address and shyly adds, “But you have to go there when I’m working. I’m only a part--timer, but I would love to whip up a little something for you.”

You die a little at the sincerity in his voice. This delivery boy was growing on you, from his overgrown fringe that he constantly swept away, to the glitter in his eyes that resembled pools of rain after an afternoon shower. It didn’t help that his smile was absolutely criminal. Just a slight upturn of his rose bud lips and he has you dying. 

“Of course, when do you work there?” You managed to get out, hoping he was naive as he seemed to be and didn’t catch you checking him out.

“Mostly Wednesday and Friday. Today was an exception,” he looks at you square in the eye as he says the last part and you feel your cheeks heat up again. Yep, you had no chance at all.

“I have to head out now,” Dino says, and you can’t help but to feel your stomach drop in disappointment. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your job.” You reason, your voice colored by feign understanding.

Dino nods albeit hesitantly, his sunny disposition watering down. “ My name is Dino by the way. Just so you can place a name to my face when you visit the bakery.”

You feel his name in your mouth, drawing out the vowels slowly and Dino can’t help but to bleed goosebumps by the sound of his name coming from you. He could feel his knees buckle underneath him again, threatening to give out. He takes this as a sign to head back, before he leaves you with an impression that he’ll regret.

Casting you that signature smile of his, a vision of pearl white and laughter lines, he walks away. Leaving you feeling like the temperature dropped when deep within you, you know that it had nothing to do with this chill Spring morning and everything with the delivery boy that had managed to steal your heart effortlessly.

You were already running before you knew it, a mess of bare feet and flailing sweater paws. You call out his name, your voice breaking through the morning calm and your breath a trail of steam in the air. As if he was expecting this welcomed intervention, Dino turns around abruptly, making you crash headfirst into his chest.

Inevitably burying you in his layers of wool and cotton, you catch a whiff of him, smelling aftershave and freshly baked bread; a merge of sweetness and the right touch of mint. Dino stiffens at first at the feel of you against him, unsure of how to react. He was new to this whole girl thing and didn’t want to get it wrong. But you don’t pull away, and slowly and with much thought, he raises his hands to the small of your back pulling you gently towards him.

Any sliver of space that had the potential to hold even the faintest whisper of air is now gone. Despite the layers that he was wearing, Dino was a solid pillar of warmth against your petite and shivering figure. You can’t help but to think he was even better than your bed, meaning a lot since you had an emotional attachment to your memory foam.

You peered at him bashfully, your breath catching in your throat at the sight of his brown eyes haloed by the morning light. Yes, this was  _ your  _ delivery boy.

“I didn’t get to say thank you too.” you whispered, echoing his words from earlier and returning the favor. Dino feels your lips on his wind-flushed cheeks, cotton soft and tender. And despite the igloo of clothes he was wearing, he feels like a furnace underneath your touch.

The kiss dripped of honey and reminded him of easy Sunday mornings where the world felt small and intimate. Like how it was just the two of you and nothing else. Dino feels warmth bloom inside of him, reaching all the way down to his toes and leaving him feeling all fuzzy and dazed. His mind was littered with clouds and as Hoshi would so graciously remind him everyday, he felt like an absolute  _ airhead. _

His toffee eyes glittered as he looked down at you, his smile mirroring your own. Maybe Saturday mornings weren’t so bad after all.

* * *

When Dino came back to the bakery, the morning rush had ended. Minghao now lazily drawing circles at the register while Hoshi takes it as his chance to sneak out of the bakery and buy himself a steaming sweet potato. Jun had placed the last batch of morning bread in the oven, now clearing the mess that the pandemonium had brought.

Humming a ballad he stole from a drama he was currently watching, Jun’s dulcet tones permeated the room as he wiped the flour of the countertops. He almost missed the youngest one waltz into the kitchen, catching him in the nick of time and taking note of the undeniable bounce in his step.

“You look happy,” he called out, taking a break from his work.

Dino merely gave him a dazed look and an equally ambiguous smile before heading out to the counter.

“Did you like the buns I sent?” Jun asked, bewildered at the dreamy maknae.

“Oh yeah it was perfect.”

If he were to admit it now, Dino has three great loves in his life: dancing, working at the bakery, and the possibility of you and him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ so this was a self-indulgent Dino one shot that I wrote months ago. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
